


Dobré ráno, ospalče

by SallyPejr



Series: very short tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, morning fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Krátké fic o milém ránu kapitána Kirka a Leonarda McCoye.(inspirováno tumblr prompt od buckymeme – sentence starters)





	Dobré ráno, ospalče

**Author's Note:**

> buckymeme – sentence starters – 20: „You are so cute when you're half asleep like this…"

„Seš strašně roztomilý, když jsi polospící jako teďka," prohlásí Jim sám k sobě, ovšem je uslyšen.

„To odvoláš," zahučí Leonard do polštáře.

„Co bych měl odvolávat?" usměje se Jim nevině. Ne, že by to mělo nějaký efekt, protože jeho přítel má za a) většinu obličeje zabořenou do polštáře, a za b) se neobtěžoval otevřít ani jedno oko. Nehledě že za c) by mu nevinný výraz stejně nevěřil, i kdyby ho viděl.

„Ty kecy o mé roztomilosti."

„Žádné kecy."

„Já nejsem roztomilý," hádá se Leonard.

„Ale seš," neustupuje Jim. „Ležíš tu polonahý, uvolněný, klidný. Nemáš po ruce žádné medicínské nástroje ani jinou zbraň. Navíc seš úžasně rozcuchaný," básní Jim.

„Měl bych tě poslat na vyšetření očí. A možná i k psychologovi," oznámí mu Leonard, než zívne. „A vůbec, proč seš vzhůru?"

„Protože jsem se probudil."

„Máš spát. Pojď spát." Leonard natáhne ruku a chvíli vedle sebe šátrá, než nahmatá Jima a začne ho tahat k sobě, ve snaze ho dostat pod peřinu.

„Takhle se chováš ke svému kapitánovi?" předstírá Jim odpor.

„Jakožto tvůj ošetřující lékař ti nařizuju zalehnout a držet mě," štěkne po něm Leonard a konečně otevře oči a zvedne hlavu, aby se na Jima mohl mračit.

„Máš říct hned, že se chceš tulit."

„Jime."

„Jo, jo, už jdu." Konečně Kirk doopravdy poslechne a znovu zaleze pod deku, kde se rychle přitulí ke svému Kostrovi, obě paže a jednu nohu omotané kolem něj.

„Lepší," povzdechne si Leonard spokojeně, než se přitulí ještě o něco blíž.

Jim se jen usměje a vtiskne mu na tvář jedno políbení, než taky zavře oči. Je stejně ještě brzo a na vstávání mají oba dost času.


End file.
